


Rhodeyfest Bingo 2015

by Kamaete



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Animals, Detective Noir, Fan Art, Fantasy AU, Gen, Rhodeybingo, Rhodeyfest, Rhodeyfest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the Rhodeyfest Bingo Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhodey + Fantasy AU




	2. Animals + Rhodey

 


	3. AU: Noir

 


End file.
